


Blood Magic

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Merrill/Anders, deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Magic

It’s a miserable first night, in the teeth of a tropical storm and their little palm-leaf lean-to leaning at ridiculous angles. The only thing that keeps them warm is blood, dried tight across wounds from earlier in the day, radiating warmth from lips and pulse points. And resting his scruffy chin in her miraculously untouched, Herbal Essences-redolent locks, Anders believes there is magic in blood for the first time.


End file.
